


good morning, sunshine(s)

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Clare, Dan, and Noah enjoy a cozy morning together with Redmond.
Relationships: Clare Stone/Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	good morning, sunshine(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEELY YOU ARE THE VERY BEST EVER AND YOU DESERVE ALL THE SOFT RPF FT REDMOND YOUR HEART DESIRES!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks to Liz for validation and TINN for beta and title.

Clare shuts the front door quietly as she steps around Redmond and then leads him down the walkway out to the sidewalk. She left Dan and Noah both snoring in bed, deciding to let Red enjoy some fresh air before they all snuggle up on the couch for a movie day after breakfast. 

Redmond takes the lead after a few feet, sniffing at everything they pass, pausing at fallen leaves and cracks in the pavement. Clare waves at a couple across the street walking their French bulldog, and Redmond stops to diligently watch them until they turn the corner out of sight. Clare gently tugs him along, and they round the corner to head up one block and then take a right to head back three towards the house. 

As soon as they make it back to their street, Redmond starts to slow down. Clare laughs down at him, and says encouragingly, “Come on, Reddy, almost home.” She tugs gently on his leash again, and he starts moving at a normal pace for a few feet, and then slows again as if Clare is leading him to a life without treats as opposed to his own house filled with so many treats and toys and his best friends. 

He always does this at the end of walks, and so Clare tucks her hair behind her ear and slows her own pace as she and Redmond practically crawl the last stretch up to their front door. She crouches down to provide copious ear scratches and praise for being such a good boy and finishing his walk even though it must have been _torture._ Redmond sits and graciously accepts his pets before Clare stands to tentatively open the door. 

The house smells like food, so someone (read: Noah) must be awake making breakfast. Clare toes off her shoes and nudges them in line with the other pairs next to the door, and leans down to unhook Red’s leash from his harness. Before she can get the harness off, he trots into the kitchen. Clare laughs at his eagerness, knows he’s probably hungry, so she pulls off her hoodie, hangs it on the coat rack and makes her way into the kitchen. 

Noah’s not wearing pants.

He does this sometimes, comes downstairs to start the coffee and ends up doing fifteen other things before he realizes it’s noon and he’s not wearing any clothes. He looks up when Clare pads into the room, grinning at her as he flips bacon in a pan. She starts to head over to him, but Redmond beats her to it, sitting primly at his feet—waiting for pets or bacon, likely both. Noah leans down to deliver pets, at least, and Clare heads to the nook where they keep Red’s things. “I see you’ve forgone pants again this morning,” she teases, filling Red’s bowl with food. 

“Listen, babe, sometimes you just gotta be free,” Noah replies and Clare shakes her head. It’s so damn _Noah_ and she can’t fight the smile it brings. 

“Sure,” she laughs, moving to stand next to him. He tilts his head for a kiss, which she was planning on delivering anyway. She kisses his cheek, patchy with stubble, and takes in the food on the stove. 

“Don’t we look cute and domestic this morning,” says a voice from the doorway. Clare turns to see Dan looking adorably sleepy in his sweater with too-long sleeves and his striped pajama pants. It’s the pair that they each have, and Clare gets a warm feeling in her chest when she sees the cozy pants on either of them. She leaves Noah to breakfast and inserts herself into Dan’s space, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him in for a hug. 

Dan gives the _best_ hugs, and Clare can’t really start her morning without one. His arms are tight around her middle and he gives her a long squeeze, rocking her back and forth a few times. “Morning,” she whispers as he slowly lets her go. “How’d you sleep?” Their arms are still around each other, and Dan leans in to kiss her forehead, which makes her blush even though they literally sleep in the same bed. 

“Very well.” He looks over her shoulder. “You and Reddy went for a walk?”

Clare nods. “Got some fresh air. He was a very good boy, as usual.”

Dan smiles his dog-pride smile, and Clare laughs gently. “I put his food out, too.”

“Oh, so Noah is just feeding him bacon to ruin his breakfast.”

Clare turns around. “Noah!”

Noah looks up from his spot squatting next to Redmond, who is munching happily on a piece of bacon. “He’s so happy!” Noah exclaims, gesturing to the dog. Dan giggles, and it’s one of Clare’s favorite sounds. She leans into him, and he wraps his arms around her again.

“Hey.” Noah pouts. “I want in on this.” He turns off the stove and plates their bacon and eggs and nearly runs towards them. Dan opens his arm and tucks Noah underneath. Clare maneuvers and slips one are around each of their waists, trying to snuggle closer. A few moments pass and Dan speaks up. 

“Not that I don’t love this, but… breakfast?”

Clare giggles into Dan’s chest and extracts herself from the hug. “I’ll get the coffee.” She kisses Dan’s cheek and heads over to the coffee pot, leaving Dan and Noah to say good morning. 

They get everything on the table and sit down to eat. Noah and Clare let Dan have the most bacon, and Clare puts extra strawberries on Noah’s plate and Dan fixes Clare’s coffee because it just tastes better when he does it. They’re distracted by food, so there’s not much conversation, and Clare thinks about their day ahead: couch, cuddles, movies, and probably more snacks than three people need. 

“What are you smiling about over there?” Dan asks, popping a strawberry into his mouth. 

“You guys,” Clare said, resting her chin in her palm. She crunches on a piece of bacon to gather her words. “I’m just really glad we’re going to spend the day together.” It’s the best she can do, without giving an emotional speech about how much she loves them both. 

Dan must understand what she means, because he gives her a small smile and looks down at his plate. Noah lays his hand softly on her thigh and squeezes gently. She nudges his shoulder with hers, and presses her socked foot against the top of Dan’s under the table. 

It’s gonna be a good day. 


End file.
